I'll See You in My Dreams
by svgurl410
Summary: On Hiatus; After a strange dream, Ollie wakes up in a world where everything is different.  Clark/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

Okay, a new Clark/Ollie WIP for me! It's been a while since I've written anything more than a oneshot (and yes, I do plan to finish the Excelsior fic, if anyone was wondering). I hope you all enjoy this fic and please let me know what you think! :)

**Story:** I'll See You In My Dreams  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warning:** slash  
**Spoilers:** season 7; AU  
**Summary:** After a strange dream, Ollie wakes up in a world where everything is different.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I?" Oliver was confused, as he took in his surroundings. He didn't at all recognize it; in fact, he wouldn't ever have imagined a place like this existed. It was made completely of ice, and crystals decorated the entire area. As he ran his hand across one, he was surprised to find that they were solid and unlikely to melt.

"You're in my home," said an all too familiar voice, interrupting his exploration.

He looked up and met the blue-green eyes of Clark Kent. _Where did he come from? _

"Your home," Oliver echoed.

"What's left of it anyway," Clark replied, shrugging.

"This doesn't exactly look like the farm," Oliver pointed out, smirking.

Clark chuckled, which wasn't what Ollie expected. "I wasn't referring to the farm. This is all that remains of my original home … the place of my birth."

"And that would be?" Oliver prompted. He knew that Martha and Jonathan Kent had adopted Clark, but nothing further on the other man.

"Krypton," Clark answered.

"Krypton," Oliver repeated, feeling a little stupid for his lack of communication skills, but unable to take in all that was going on. This situation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes, Krypton," Clark confirmed solemnly. "When my planet was on the verge of destruction, my birth parents sent me to Earth. What you know as the meteor shower of '89 was the results of my planet exploding. I arrived along with the meteor rocks. The Kents found and took me in. My real name … or at least the one my biological parents gave me, is Kal-El."

"So you're saying you're, what … an alien?" Oliver asked, stunned. He knew Clark had powers, but he had always assumed that he was a meteor mutant.

"You sound surprised," Clark noted. "I would've thought that someone as smart as yourself would've figured out that I had too many abilities to be just a meteor mutant."

"True, but you're not exactly short, green, and seem to be lacking tentacles of any kind," Oliver said, eyeing him warily.

"I would love to know where Hollywood got that image," Clark said dryly. "Unfortunately, for them, it's not true."

"I'm sure if they knew aliens looked like you, everyone would welcome an invasion," Oliver commented, winking.

A slight blush and a raised eyebrow was what he got for a response. It was a bit of a relief, as so far, Clark had seemed different and he wasn't very comfortable with his frankness. Anyway, what he said was true; Clark Kent was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on and he saw no point in hiding that.

"Oliver Queen, are you flirting with me?" Clark teased. Though he had to admit, he liked the playful nature of this Clark.

"Would there be a problem if I said 'yes'?" Ollie shot back.

Clark tilted his head, like he was considering it, and then grinned. "No, not from my side."

"This is so strange," Oliver murmured.

Of course Clark heard him. "How so?"

"First of all, I'm _here_," he said. "I have no idea how I got here, and this conversation seems so surreal."

Smile fading, Clark said, "Think about that a little. Why is it all so strange? So far from reality?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, uncharacteristically flustered. He paced, unable to stand still any longer.

"Did you ever consider that it may be because none of this is real?" Clark suggested.

"Then what would it be?" Oliver said sarcastically, "A fantasy?"

"A dream," Clark corrected.

"Why would I dream of places that I've never seen?" Oliver scoffed.

"No one can fully understand the full capabilities of the brain," Clark replied. "And you're assuming that you have full control over your dreams."

"I don't?" Oliver said, bewildered.

"Not this one," Clark admitted. "Most of the time, you do."

"When don't I?" Oliver asked, needing answers desperately. "Why wouldn't I have control this time?"

"You don't have control, because there has been an emergency," Clark told him.

"What kind of emergency?" Ollie pursued. He didn't like the look in Clark's eyes and wished that they could go back to the bantering. However, it seemed that there was something more important going on.

"Have you considered why I'm giving you all these answers without any problem?" Clark continued, as if he hadn't said anything.

"It did cross my mind," Oliver confessed.

"It's because you need to know this," Clark said slowly. "Something terrible has happened, and you have to fix it."

"Why can't you fix it?"

"I can't fix it," Clark said mysteriously. "You're the only one who can. Just remember: no matter what anyone says, believe in yourself and what you know. That will lead you down the right path."

"I don't understand," Oliver said, and he didn't really like that feeling.

"You will," was all Clark said.

Ollie watched in shock as the scenery around him faded. Clark smiled at him, and began to disappear along with it. "No wait, don't go. I don't understand! NO!"

He sat up, his breathing off. Taking in his surroundings, he found that he was on his plane. Victor, Bart, Dinah and AC were staring at him strangely. As he got his thoughts in order, he remembered everything.

They had just completed a mission and were on their way home. He had just been dreaming. _What did I eat last? _Because that had been an odd dream. Whatever Clark had been saying couldn't have been serious, right? Nothing had changed. Yes, it was just his imagination going crazy.

"Ollie, you okay?" Victor was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Are you all right now?" Dinah questioned.

Oliver nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

Dinah seemed unconvinced and Bart grinned at her. "Don't worry, this isn't a frequent occurrence … most of the time, he's normal. As normal as boss man can get anyway." Turning toward Ollie, he added, "Come on, Robin Hood. We finally have a hot girl on the team and you're scaring her off!"

This caused the rest of the team, including a now at ease Dinah, to laugh. Ollie rolled his eyes, and chuckled, despite the fact his thoughts were preoccupied.

"You do know that the 'hot girl' can shatter your ear drums with one scream, right?" Oliver shot back.

"Which is why I intend to stay on her good side," Bart replied, winking at Dinah. She only raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Oliver watched as the rest of the team bantered with Bart, and relaxed into his seat. Though the dream was not far from his mind, he was definitely feeling better.

When they finally arrived in Star City, they made their way to his house, and the team split up, heading to their rooms. A part of Oliver noticed that the mansion felt different … almost more comfortable and lived in, much like the Kent farm, but he didn't let himself dwell on the thought.

After freshening up, Oliver made his way to the study, and shut the door for privacy. Now he was going to call Clark. He figured if he actually heard Clark's voice and was assured that everything was okay, he could move on.

Hitting #1 on his speed dial (and no, he didn't think it was weird at all that Clark was the first number on his speed dial, thank you very much), he put the phone to his ear. Much to his surprise, it didn't ring.

Instead, a mechanical voice said, "We're sorry. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again."

_That's weird, _Oliver thought. Did Clark change his cell phone number? He had just talked to him a week ago, and it had worked.

_Relax, Oliver, _he told himself. _His phone must've gotten destroyed in an encounter with a meteor mutant or something. He probably didn't have time to tell you._

Satisfied, he decided to call Chloe. She'd have Clark's new phone number for sure.

Fortunately, this time the phone rang. After 3 rings, a familiar voice answered. "Sullivan."

"Hey Chloe," Oliver greeted her. "It's Oliver."

"I'm sorry, who?" came the confused response.

"Oliver, Oliver Queen," he repeated, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Oliver Queen, as in the billionaire Oliver Queen?" Chloe questioned, sounding incredulous.

"Yes," Oliver said impatiently. "Chloe, what's going on? You know me."

"Mr. Queen, we've never met," Chloe replied, "Despite the fact I've been calling your office for weeks to get an interview. They said you were out of town."

"I was," Oliver responded. "I just got back. But we have met! I dated Lois, remember?"

"I think Lois would've told me if she was dating Oliver Queen," Chloe said sarcastically.

Oliver's heart was racing. What was going on? "We met through Clark! You've helped the team as Watchtower … doesn't any of this ring a bell?"

Then Chloe said the words that almost drove him over the edge. "Who's Clark?"

"Clark Kent, your best friend," Oliver said, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Clark Kent," Chloe said smoothly. "And is this a prank call? Did you think it'd be funny to impersonate Oliver Queen and mess with my head? Nice try. Last time I pick up numbers I don't recognize."

"Wait, Chloe!" Oliver said. "I'm not-" But it was too late; she had already hung up.

Oliver stared at his phone, unsure if that conversation had actually happened. Chloe not knowing him or Clark? Maybe that dream had more validity than he had thought.

_Call the farm. _Yes, that was good idea. Scrolling through his contacts, he was relieved that he decided to keep Clark's home phone number handy. Now it would be of use. He'd reach Clark there and then get to the bottom of this whole mess.

After finding the number, he hit 'call' and almost immediately, someone picked up.

"Kent farm." Oliver almost sighed in relief as he heard the unmistakable voice of Martha Kent on the other line. Though a part of him was curious why she wasn't in DC, he didn't focus on it too on the thought.

"Senator," he greeted her, "It's Oliver. I was hoping to talk to Clark. Is he around?"

"I'm sorry," Martha said, confused, "You got the wrong number."

"What?" Oliver asked, bewildered. "This is the Kents, the ones in Smallville, Kansas, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Martha told him. "But I'm not a senator and neither is my husband. There is also nobody by the name of Clark in this house." _Husband? Wait, what? _Last time he checked, Jonathan Kent had been dead for the past two years. Did Martha remarry? But he was too focused on the other thing she said.

"What?" Oliver whispered. "Clark Kent? Are you sure?" The logical part of him knew that she would know best, but it just didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry, I've been here for over two decades and nobody named Clark Kent has ever lived here," Martha said, sounding apologetic.

"Oh," was all Oliver could come up with. "I must've gotten the wrong information. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It's not a problem," came the cheerful response. "I hope you find who you're looking for."

"Thanks," Oliver said, dazed. Exchanging goodbyes, he hung up. All of a sudden, his knees felt weak and he sank down on a nearby couch. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, his brain trying to process the information that he had learned, but a knock at the door ended up bringing him back to reality.

"Come in," he managed to say.

The door opened slowly, revealing the rest of his team. They carefully made their way into the room, as if they weren't sure how he'd react at their presence.

"Hey Ollie," Victor said, being the first one to speak. "We heard some yelling in here, and we were just wondering if you were okay."

He opened his mouth to lie and say he was fine, but found he didn't have the strength. "I don't know," he finally admitted. He gazed at his team. "I need to ask you all something. Does the names Clark Kent or Boyscout mean anything to you?"

The blank expressions he got in response said all that needed to be said.

"No," AC answered. "Should it?"

"How about Chloe Sullivan?" Oliver pursued, needing _something. _"Watchtower?" He eyed Bart especially to see if there was any sign of recognition at the mention of his 'Chloelicious' but he could tell that the name barely registered. His heart sank. What in the world had happened?

"Are you sure you're okay after that mission, Oliver?" Dinah asked gently. "I mean, first you have an odd dream and now you're bringing up people we've never heard of …"

"Look, I need a favor," he said, not even addressing her concerns. "Victor, can you look for up a Clark Kent? Find his whereabouts and whatnot." Remembering what Clark told him in the dream, he added, "Or he might be going as Kal-El. He's in his early twenties, 6'3", with black hair and green eyes."

"Who is that guy and why are you so obsessed with him?" Victor wondered aloud.

"I'll explain everything later," Oliver promised. "Just do this for me, please."

"Sure, boss," Victor agreed. "I'll get right on it." He left the room, without a glance backwards. The other three just stood there awkwardly.

"Is there anything you needed us to do?" AC asked.

"No, thank you," Oliver replied. Standing up, he said, "I am going go outside. Maybe some fresh air will help clear my head." Seeing their concerned expressions, he smiled and added, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

They nodded, but didn't seem fully convinced. Walking past them, he headed to the backyard. Oliver had no idea how long he had been standing out there. Hours passed like minutes, Oliver just staring out but not really seeing anything. What the hell had happened? He had only been asleep for a couple of hours. More importantly, how had Clark come into his dream?

"Oliver?"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned around to see Dinah.

"Hey," he greeted her. "What's up?"

"Uh, Victor had the results you wanted," she informed him. "He wanted me to come tell you."

"Okay, I'll be inside in a minute," he responded. "Thanks, Dinah."

She nodded and went back inside. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he followed her. Finally, he would find Clark and everything would soon make sense.

Walking into the living room, he found Victor, AC, Bart and Dinah seated, all of them looking serious.

"What's the verdict?" Oliver asked.

"You might want to sit down," Victor suggested. Frowning, Oliver did just that. "Ollie, I looked everywhere … searched through all types of databases to find either a Clark Kent or a Kal-El. I came up with nothing. There is no trace of this guy that you described."

"What are you saying?" Oliver questioned, even though he knew perfectly well what Victor was leading up to.

"I'm saying that there's no one on Earth going by that name. Clark Kent doesn't exist."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It makes me happy to know that you're all enjoying this fic. I hope you like this new update. Please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Clark Kent doesn't exist."_

The sentence kept repeating itself in Oliver's mind. He was really relieved that he took a seat, because he wouldn't have been able to stay standing after that little announcement. Seeing his confounded expression, Victor frowned in concern.

"Oliver? You all right?"

"I'm fine," he said softly, but the words sounded flat, even to him.

"Dude, you look as far from okay as anyone can get," Bart told him.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Dinah asked gently.

"I know," Oliver reassured her. "I just … this isn't really something I can talk about. I'm still trying to process everything."

He cared for his team, but he hated showing weakness in front of them. Oliver wanted to be the strong one, even if he was the only member without abilities. That's why he couldn't let them see him like this.

Standing up, he offered, "I'm going to make some dinner. Anyone hungry?" Oliver needed a distraction, and cooking would take his mind off this situation.

"Nah, we have to actually get going," Victor informed him.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"Back to our regular lives," Victor replied.

"Yeah, I really need to spend some time in water," AC added.

"Oh, okay," was all Oliver was able to come up with.

It was uncharacteristic of him to be anything less than quick-witted and eloquent, but even he could only take so much. Also, he didn't understand why the team was off so quickly. Usually, they hung around for a couple of days before leaving. To be frank, he liked having them around, and he hoped his behavior wasn't what was scaring them off.

"You going to be all right, Ollie?" Victor asked cautiously.

Plastering a smile on his face, he said, "Don't worry. I'm a big boy."

It took a couple of extra minutes to convince them of that, but he managed to somewhat relieve their anxieties, and even promised to call in case he wasn't feeling well. He was used to taking care of them, so this was odd, but it was nice to have people who cared about him, though he would never admit it aloud.

Once they were gone, he made a simple dinner for himself, and went out on patrol. Despite whatever else had changed, the fact that crime was still prevalent hadn't. He stopped two muggings, and a robbery in the first hour.

By the time he got home, it was late, and he was sore. He took care of the major wounds, but then gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_He was back in the ice palace. He looked around, searching for the one person who should be there, hoping that Clark hadn't disappeared from his dreams too. _

"_About time you showed up." Oliver spun around at the sound. Clark stood there, with an amused expression on his face. _

_Oliver had no idea what prompted him to do this, but he closed the distance between them and hugged Clark with everything he had. Clark stood still for a second, clearly stunned at Oliver's actions, but responded to the hug after a moment. _

_This was just a dream, but Oliver felt better seeing Clark, holding Clark. Taking a deep breath, he took in the familiar scent of apples, vanilla and something that was just pure Clark. For the first time all day, he allowed himself to really smile. _

"_Oliver," Clark murmured. He liked the way Clark said his name. _

_Reluctantly, Oliver removed himself from Clark's embrace. He had never hugged Clark before, and he was amazed at how right it felt to be in his arms. 'Don't think like that, Oliver; you have more important things to concentrate on … like finding out why you can only see him in your dreams.' _

_Right. If he ever wanted to see Clark outside his dreams again, he needed answers, and he needed them now. _

_Meeting Clark's eyes, he said, "What's going on, Clark?" _

"_I warned you there was an emergency," Clark began._

"_But you didn't say that emergency was you not existing anymore," Oliver interrupted. _

_Pursing his lips, Clark told him, "That was something you needed to find out on your own." _

"_Really? Because I could've used the warning," Oliver argued. "Chloe thought I was a prank caller and now my own team probably thinks I'm crazy!"_

"_Oliver," Clark stated calmly. "Would you have really believed me if I had been upfront with you and told that I don't exist anymore?" _

_Pausing, Oliver took a minute to consider Clark's words. "No," he finally admitted. "I probably would've dismissed this as a weird dream." Seeing Clark's lips curve into a knowing smile, he added, "I hate that you know me like that, by the way." _

"_You're not the first person to tell me that," Clark retorted. _

_Oliver chuckled at that. Growing serious once more, he asked, "So how do we fix this?" _

"_I have no idea," Clark confessed. _

"_Seriously?" Oliver said incredulously. "You have no idea who could have done this? It must be some pretty powerful person who can just remove your existence …"_

"_I wish I could give you answers," Clark replied, sounding both apologetic and frustrated. "But I don't remember much of what happened to me."_

_Leaning against one of the solid panels, Oliver groaned. "That doesn't help at all."_

"_I'm sorry," Clark offered. _

"_It's not your fault," Oliver said immediately. "You didn't ask for this any more than I did." _

"_Maybe Chloe can help you," Clark suggested. _

_Oliver shook his head. "No, I called her. She didn't know me, and like I said before, she thought I was a prank caller."_

"_You can meet with her in person," Clark persisted. "I mean, Chloe might've changed, but I'm sure that she will still have that same curious streak. If she thinks this is a story worth pursing, she'll help you, I'm sure of it." _

"_Or the headlines will suddenly read 'Oliver Queen has gone crazy'," he pointed out dryly. _

"_I don't think Chloe would do that to you," Clark insisted. "Look, at least try contacting her. Maybe you can meet her under the pretense of an interview and then prove that the phone call was not a prank." _

"_I guess it's worth a shot," Oliver said, though he wasn't fully convinced. Of course, he would be looking up Chloe's history before he met with her. _

"_Be careful," Clark advised, oblivious to his thoughts. "Like you said, we're dealing with someone very powerful here. I don't want you to get hurt." _

"_Why me?" Oliver said suddenly._

"_What do you mean?" Clark asked, tilting his head. _

"_Why me?" Oliver repeated. "Why am I the only one with these memories?" _

_Clark hesitated. "I don't know … I don't remember picking anyone specifically. But maybe I thought you were the only one strong enough to believe in yourself, no matter what the rest of the world said." _

_Feeling touched at Clark's confidence, Oliver smiled. "I won't let you down … I'll find a way to bring you back. Just you see, Clark." _

"_I know," Clark responded, without missing a beat. Then the smile on his face faded. "But Oliver, sometimes the villain is the last person you'll expect. Also, I feel like I have to warn you." _

"_Warn me about what?" Oliver asked curiously. _

"_Not sure," Clark answered. "But I think you're going to have to make some difficult choices in the upcoming days." _

"_How much worse can it get?" Oliver wondered aloud. Realizing what he said, he glanced around, wishing he could knock on some wood or something (not that he believed in superstitions like that), because those really were famous last words. _

"_Just … think with your head, not your heart," Clark said slowly. _

"_That's what I always do," Oliver informed him. _

"_It just … may not be so easy this time," Clark replied, both his expression and tone serious. _

"_Then I'll keep what you said in mind," Oliver promised, though he wasn't sure if it would be much use._

_Clark nodded. "And now it's time for you to wake up." _

_This time, Oliver was ready, and when everything began to fade away, he called out, "I'll come back soon." _

"_I'll be here," were the last words he heard Clark say. _

Oliver's eyes snapped open. Squinting at the alarm clock, he frowned when he saw that it was only 3 am. Sighing, he closed his eyes and after tossing and turning for a bit, he fell asleep again. This time, he didn't dream.

However, he ended up waking up a few hours later, and realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep, he got up. Freshening up, Oliver went downstairs and made himself breakfast.

After breakfast, Oliver went to work out, which always made him feel better. A shower followed the workout, and he was ready to begin his day. Oliver was grateful it was Saturday, because now he could get some work done, looking into Chloe and reacquainting himself with his own life. The idea that he didn't know his own history boggled his mind, but he had to be safe. He couldn't afford any more slip-ups with his team.

Settling down in the study, he started his research. Usually, it was Victor or Chloe who handled anything computer/research related, but neither of them were options at this time. Fortunately, he had developed skills over the years so while he couldn't do any major hacking, he could find out what he needed.

It seemed that in a world without Clark, Chloe didn't stick around Smallville very long. She had graduated from Smallville High, and gone to Metropolis University, not even looking back. Now, she worked at the Daily Planet, alongside Lois. The two of them were partners, and published many articles, some together and others separately.

What he needed to do was meet up in with her in person. Remembering Clark's suggestion, he decided that he could set up an interview to see exactly what Chloe was like these days.

Checking his schedule, he decided that he could make a trip to Metropolis. Though he didn't want to trouble his secretary, he needed to get to Metropolis as soon as possible, and he knew that it would seem more official if she set up the interview for him. That way he wouldn't be accused of being a prank caller again.

Dialing the familiar number, he crossed his fingers and hoped that Sheila was still in his employment.

When a familiar voice answered, he had to refrain from sighing in relief.

"Sheila, it's Oliver, Oliver Queen," he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt your weekend …"

"Oh, that's all right, Mr. Queen," Sheila replied cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking about making a trip to Metropolis next week," Oliver explained, "And I was hoping you could set me an interview up with that Daily Planet reporter who keeps calling …" He didn't want to give out too much information, and feigned ignorance on the name.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Sheila replied.

"Yes, I think that's her," Oliver confirmed.

"I can definitely do that for you," she told him. "When were you planning on leaving?"

_As soon as possible, _was the thought that crossed Oliver's mind, but he didn't say it aloud.

"Probably on Monday," he said instead. "I checked my schedule and I don't have anything that's I have to be in the city for."

"I will set up an interview then," Sheila said.

"Thank you," he responded gratefully.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Sheila questioned.

"No, that'll be all," Oliver assured her. "I'll leave you to your weekend." They exchanged goodbyes and Oliver hung up, feeling slightly better. He didn't know if he was on the right track, but at the very least, he was doing _something_.

Now, he just had to keep thinking. Who could possibly want Clark out of the way? He vaguely knew that Clark had encounters with a lot of people who have made attempts on his life, but this person didn't kill him. No, they eliminated his existence completely.

_Who would gain if Clark wasn't around? _He wondered. One name came to mind: Lex Luthor. But Lex didn't have any abilities. _There was Dark Thursday. _That was over a year ago, but it never was explained, at least to Oliver, how Lex gained and lost those abilities.

_If he could lose them that easily, maybe he got them back? _But that still didn't make sense. A lot of people had powers. Either way, if anyone knew people who had that kind of abilities, it would be Lex. Those 33.1 labs were filled with people who could do crazy things. Maybe this one was one of them?

At the very least, it wouldn't hurt to look into it, right?

In fact, he was going to do just that, but voices coming from the living room startled him out of his thoughts. _Who was that? _He certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it was his cook, coming back from the break that Oliver told him to take before leaving for his last mission. But it didn't sound like Eric at all. In fact, he could swear he heard not only a male voice, but also a female one accompanying it.

Standing, he made his way to the room cautiously, unsure of what he would find. Were people trying to break in? Glancing around, he didn't find any object that could be used as a weapon and silently prayed that this was all a misunderstanding.

When he got to the living room, he froze. A beautiful blonde woman was standing there, next to a tall dark haired gentleman, surrounded by luggage. Both were chatting comfortably, standing like they belonged there.

"Um … hi?" he said, gaining their attention. Both turned at the sound, and Oliver felt all the color drain from his face.

Because even if it had been over twenty years since he had seen them, he would recognize these people anywhere.

"Oliver!" The woman yelled delighted. She practically ran to him and gave him a hug. Unsure of what else to do, he hugged her back.

"Laura," the other man said in an amused voice. "Let your son breathe."

"Hush, Robert," Laura chided, not noticing Oliver's discomfort. "I haven't seen my baby boy in over two weeks."

Robert just laughed. "Your baby boy is 28 years old."

"Even when he's fifty, he'll still be my baby boy," Laura declared.

All Oliver could do was stare at them. He wanted to pass this off as a sick joke, but he knew that these people were exactly who he thought they were. Laura and Robert Queen … his parents. His parents were alive.

**TBC**


End file.
